Ciels Deathnote
by princessofsouls14
Summary: What happens when kuroshitsuji and deathnote mix? when ciel finds a deathnote and a ryuk the shinigami appears to him how will he react and just what are matt and mello up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Ciels pov:  
"Sebastian where's my handmade notebook its got all my work in!" I yelled as my butler came to my assistance. "Young master it's in the library" "Fetch it" I ordered. "But young master I left the tea it'll burn and…" I sighed. "Fine I'll get it lazy butler" He chuckled and walked off as I walked slowly to the library and saw it on the table and picked it. Then I noticed that it had writing on the front. "Death Note" I read out loud. "Hm I wonder where this piece of rubbishly put together paper came from?" I said loudly but instead of giggling from any of my servants I heard silence. I huffed in frustration and put the "Death note" down and continued the search for my actual note book. Suddenly a loud rustling startled me and I turned round to come face to face with some sort of beast thing. "Aaahhhhh! Sebastian!" I called but he did not come. "Hehehe humans are interesting" the beast spoke his voice almost teasing. "W what are you?" I asked rooted to my place in fear and shock. "Why I'm ryuk the shinigami" "Shinigami meaning…" "God of death" Sebastian finished for me as he walked in his eyes glowing red. "Oh your not human" noted the shinigami. "Well recognised" Sebastian shot back at him walking over to stand protectively by me. "Guessing that because your not human yourself you can see me" Sebastian nodded, "Yes being a demon has it's advantages…" I was getting impatient now. "Enough chit-chat why are you here!" I exploaded causing Sebastian to hold my shoulder. "Bouchan…" "No I'll tell you…" The shinigami replied to my question. "Go on" I urged. "I am here as a god of death owner of that death note you currently have in mansion and as it name states it a notebook used to create the deaths of humans, wether its for good or bad that's up to whoever finds the notebook" he explained. "Let me guess im the owner of it now? This so called death notebook" I asked him. The shinigami nodded. "Yes and since it was once mine I may drop by from time to time but till then by weird blue haired human" With that the shinigami,Ryuk disappeared out my library window. Sebastian sighed, "Such a nuscience" I waved my hand my hand dismissing his comment. "Actually this could be good what if we use it only to kill criminals who have been caught and sentenced to death?" Sebastian rested his head on his gloved hands. "Just be careful bouchan" I smiled. "I'm always carefull…"  
Mellos pov:  
"Matt I'm going to find that notebook" Matt glanced up from his gaming device to stare blankly at me. "We have no idea where it is" I smiled. "Ah but Matt we do" I declared switching on the tv to a news report. "Presicely 6 criminals have been killed all of them male who had been found guilts of abuse and stealing so far that's all we know the bodies were found in London yesterday morning and the police are treating it as suspicious since the criminals weren't due to be excuted till next month… Jane lilien, togata news." "Point taken" Matt replied, "So to London then im guessing?" I nodded. "You catch on fast pack up your things Matt were going to London!"  
L's pov:  
"Honestly what are my two of three successors thinking they can't just leave without thinking it's dangerous" Near was sat next to me curling his white hair round his index finger, "If you ask me it's actually a good idea L" I faced one of my possible successors and narrowed my dark panda like eyes at him. "And why do you think that?" "Because go to the country that the death note users in then you'll stand a good chance of finding them and also London has some pretty good toys there from a toy company managed by Earl Ciel Phantomhive. "Yes iv heard of them they are very successful, but still Matt and Mello act without thinking it through, sometimes I do despair" Near stopped twirling his hair picked up a puppets of Matt and Mello. "Let's just see how they do" I sighed, "Your probably right gosh I do sound like a worried parent" I murmured picking up a slice of cake and nibbling it.  
Matts pov:  
"Gosh Mello all this walking giving me dizziness I swear im hallusinating" Mello shrugged, "Quit smoking" I sighed. "The day you stop eating chocolate you will" Mello laughed back, "Your funeral then buddy" "Yeah yeah just concentrate on looking for anything to sugest where the note book may be" Mello looked at me, "Any chance you could hack into that security system Matty?" I looked at where Mello had now directed his gaze. A security camera was stood ontop of a building so it overlook all of London within the area. "Easy" I replied running up the building escape ladder and reached the top grabbing the camera from its post and hacked into it so it rewound back to the beginning of the day before the bodies were found, before hooking it up to my portable laptop. I clicked a few more buttons before pressing play. Mello appeared behind me his blonde hair brushing my shoulders as he leaned over me to watch the laptop screen. Hours of London life passed by but finally at precisely 7:15pm a blurry thing fell out of the sky and blew into a window of a nearby mansion just on the outskirts of London. "Matt rewind that and focus in on it" I nodded, "I'll adjust the picture and colour aswell" Mello pressed play when I had finished altering the tape from my laptop and as we watched sure as day a notebook fell from the sky and flew in the mansions open window. "I'll be damned second day on the job and we find it" Mello cried patting me on the back. "Good work" "But Mello it might not be there anymore" I told him but he waved off my worry. "I know that it is and were going to get it come on Matt" I sighed. "Your crazy Mello" "And that why we work well together I'm crazy with the plans and you do all the technical stuff with all your gadgets" Mello replied jabbing me in the side before walking off hands in his leather pockets. "Yep Mihael I'll always follow you" I whispered remembering myself saying the same thing when I was 6 years old and hadn't Mello for that long…**

Thanks for reading TBC!...  
Me: I appreciate all the faves and comments : )  
Mello: don't we all *sigh*  
Matt: You made me the geeky tech dude : (  
Me: I like smart guys who can hack into things  
Matt: maybe its not so bad after all…  
Mello: oh brother…  
Ciel: kuroshitsuji and Deathnote are not owned by Julia


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciels Deathnote part 2  
Third person pov:  
"This is it Matt" Mello breathed as he glanced at the posh Victorian mansion before them. "Apparently" came the gamers blunt reply. "Lets do this good old fashioned Matt and Mello style!" Mello cried glancing around one last time before attempting to kick down the door to the mansion. After three powerful kicks to the door Mello sighed and stepped back, hands on his hips. "Phew tough door." Matt stared at the old Victorian door with it's black paint recently layered on. "Let me try…" Matt replied walking up to the door and twisting the handle. "Okay but there's no way…" "Done it!" yelled Matt pushing the door wide open. "How'd you manage to do that?" questioned Mello and he walked back up to the door and glanced inside. "Well it was easy actually I'v seen it done on games before what they did is…" "Matt not now" Mello replied laughing and storming into the mansion. Lizzy stood at the end of the hallway to the mansion in a long velvety red dress with a bow tied elegantly round both her wrists and her neck. A rose headband was placed delicately in her ontop of her head her long curly blonde heair swept into cute pigtails. Lizzy spotted Mello enter the mansion but mistook him for one of Ciel's maids… (e.e don't kill me Mello fangirls )  
"I didn't know Ciel had another maid" Lizzy spoke softly looking at Mello. Mello glared at her furiously and was about to speak when Lizzy continued talking. "Did Ciel say you can wear Leather when working miss?" Mello exploaded. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lizzy looked flustered. "Um I er Um…" Mello clenched his fists in fury. "Look just because I have long blonde hair that doesn't make me a girl!" Lizzy understood her mistake and blushed embaresed. "Oh um I am so sorry I…" "And another thing why would anyone wana be a maid for a spoilt victoran snob" Lizzy snapped her head up and glared at Mello. "What did you call my Ciel-chan?" Mello smiled. "So that makes you his misses right? Haha how sweet… now" Mello raised his gun to her head. "Where's the Deathnote?" Lizzy became frightened and raised her hands above her head. "I don't k know w what you m mean…" "He means this" Ciels voice descended from the stairs causing Mello to stare at the stairs in search of him and Lizzy to sigh in relief. "You have it?" another familiar voice joined in the conversation. Mello rolled his eyes. "And where have you been all this time Matt?" Matt shrugged. "Figured you could handle it" Ciel tapped his foot impatiently. "I'll tell you if you put that gun away from my fiancée" Mello muttered something offensively under his breath and shoved his gun in his trousers pocket. "Look we don't want no trouble so just give us that book…" explained Matt stepping forward to grab the book from Ciels hands but another hand grabbed Matt and chucked him to the floor landing Matt landing on his back. **

**"Who are you?" hissed Mello hostily standing in front of Matt as he slowly got up. Lizzy helped him up despite their current situation blushing furiously at his soft touch. "Thanks um…" "Lizzy" Matt's cheeks coloured. "Right Lizzy thanks" Mello held the gun to Matts attacker. "I said who are you?" The person foolded his arms and stood protectively in front of Ciel. "I am Sebastian Michaelis the Phantomhive's family butler" Mello continued to glare at the demon his gun still aimed straight at the man's face. "enough already" Ciel sighed, "You obviously came here for this so take it, it's of no use to me anymore" Matt frowned and Mello voiced his thoughts for him. "What do you mean?", Ciel rolled his eyes and chucked the Deathnote in Mellos direction. "I mean that I do not want it anymore, however you clearly want it quite badly and I want to know why…" Mello laughed. "Oh let me guess you want to question us" Matt threw Mello a warning glance. "Let it go mels!" Ciel turned round and started to walk away Sebastian at his heels. "You wish to know then fine follow me…" Mello picked the Deathnote from the floor and walked slowly behind him giving Matt a "hurry up!" look. Matt sighed and began to follow. Lizzy ran after Ciel but brushed past Matt on the way and blushed. Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes in embarrassment. Boy were things going to get weird…**


End file.
